Four Years
by SereneTragedy
Summary: Harry Potter and Severus Snape, like day and night, they're seemingly the perfect enemies. What happens when Severus discovers Harry is in fact, not his father? And when Snape's shield falls, what will Harry discover? ::: ON HOLD :::
1. Preface

_**Title**___: Four Years: The first book in the _Stay Hidden_ Trilogy.

_**Author**_ : SereneTragedy

_**Rated**_ : R/NY-17

_**Genre**_ : Angst, Humor, Drama, Adventure, & Fantasy.

_**Date Started**___: February 19, 2010 _**Date Ended**___: ?

_**Mood**___: Pensive… thus I struck a chord, remembering Harry's pensieve accident, and the story was born.

_**Characters**___: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley (and the lot), Hermonie Granger, part of the Order members, Avery (Death Eater), Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Hogwarts Staff, Rubeus Hagrid, The Dursleys (distantly), Bellatrix Lestrange (Death Eater), Lucius Malfoy (Death Eater), Draco Malfoy (and his dunderhead friends), and Voldemort. Only main characters listed, there will be several others, most of which I just make up names.

_**Ships**_ : Harry/Severus (Non-explicit, implied, hinted at. Pair will **not** get together until second book [I reserve the right to change this if I decide to]), Hermonie/Ron (non-explicit), Molly/Arthur (non-explicit), and Lupin/Black (non-explicit…mostly).

_**Spoilers**_ : For the most part complies with books 1-4. Book 5, some things will be compliant, others won't be there, and some will be altered or presented different. I will drag in a few things from books 6 and 7 (the Horcruxes), but mostly this will be a standalone series.

_**Background Before You Start Reading**_ : The accident with the pensieve (Snape's memories) has happened right after Christmas break, and Harry has been receiving Occlumpsy lessons since the beginning of the year. Hermonie has already started S.P.E.W. and is still trying to recruit people. Dumbledore's Army does **not** exist. Harry, nor any of the other, knows anything about the Order. They still went to Grimwolds place after Harry used magic illegally during the summer, but they were told nothing. They deduce that the group of adults are up to something, but that's all. Anything else from the fifth book may or may not be added in.

And to spoil your appetites, Harry and Severus' first real connection, a showing of any type of … "affection," happens in Chapter 15. That is when their relationship starts to change, but only a little bit. Like I said, they will **not** be getting together until the next book (and close to the end of it)! And don't try to skip ahead, because nothing will make sense if you do! Oh, and you will all hate me after the second book, but I believe it was necessary for the story. It was too pivotal to let go of (No, it has nothing to do with the couple, don't fret, they will both be alive and well enough).


	2. Chapter 1: Those who know nothing, fall

**Chapter 1: Those who know nothing, fall for everything…**

_Four years… four damn years… and now this._ Harry convulsed in anger while thoughts ran rampage through his mind. He stood up abruptly, causing the chair to slam against his four-poster, and started pacing in the dormitory. _Why?! Why didn't anyone ever tell me? 'Oh, he was a seeker!' _hmph! _Seeker my arse… bloody bastard, _that's _what he was._

"Harry?"

The young boy whipped around at hearing his name. _Dumbledore…_

"You… you knew didn't you?" Harry seethed at the Headmaster.

The old wizard sighed, "Yes, I did. But-"

"But nothing!" Harry screamed, "You never fucking told me! Not once!" He slowly stepped toward the man, lowering his voice, "You fucking knew what he was, and you never told me. Everyone told me what a great man he was, but he was just… just…"

"Just what Harry?" Dumbledore inquired.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and turned away before answering, "A bully… and a bastard."

"Harry, not everyone is perfect. Your father made some… deplorable… decisions, but that doesn't make him a horrible man."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, "Did we not just view the same memory?"

Dumbledore offered a sad smile, "Yes, Harry, we did. But your father changed over the years. I'm afraid his youth often made him do things that he later regretted in life."

Harry snorted and resumed his pacing, "Oh, yeah, I'm sure of that one." He stopped at stared directly in the wizard's eyes, "You know, Black still does it to him, he never lets up. He still calls his Snivellus." Harry grimaced, "He doesn't deserve that, not after everything he's done… everything he's been through."

Dumbledore sighed again and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "My dear boy, Sirius was sent to Azkaban not long after graduation. I'm afraid he may not yet had the time to realize past mistakes." He offered another sad smile.

Harry's insides turned into themselves, he had forgotten. Sirius never really had time to grow up from childhood pranks and taunts, he was lucky Sirius still had a mind left from after 12 years in that place. Harry involuntary shivered at the thought of the dementors that guarded the prison.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"No need to be sorry my boy," Dumbledore patted his shoulder and dropped his hand. He went over to sit on Ronald Weasley's bed and motioned for Harry to sit on his.

Harry chanced a look at the older wizard. Dumbledore's eyes look old, and the presence of the never-ending twinkle was in fact, not present.

"Harry, I…" Dumbledore sighed, _he seems to be doing that a lot lately_, Harry dimly thought to himself. "I know I should have told you, but with everything else I didn't want to further burden you. You're so young, yet you carry more than any witch or wizard in their lives thrice over. I'm sorry I didn't tell you more about your mother and father, but honestly it isn't my tale to tell."

Harry looked at him imploringly and tilted his head.

Dumbledore shook his head, "No, honestly though, I'm surprised Sirius didn't tell you as much."

Harry flushed and looked away from the wizards glare. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"… or maybe he did."

"I, um…" Harry started, "Well, he told me… something," finding his Gryffindor bravery, he turned back to Dumbledore, "His version was a little… _different_," he accented the last word with distain.

"Ah, I see. And his version entailed more of?"

"More along the lines of Snape was a mindless twit that started everything. And that they were only defending themselves or retaliating against something he already done," Harry snorted again, "A fat lot of lies basically."

Dumbledore actually growled a little which caught Harry's attention, "Oh did he now? I think I will be having a little… _discussion_, with your godfather here before long, about the consequences of telling lies."

"Yeah, maybe you should give him to Umbridge for a night. He'd learn real quick," Harry spat.

Dumbledore quirked an eyebrow, "Learn what, exactly, Harry?"

Harry's eyes widen at realizing what he just said. _No… I can't tell Dumbledore, he's under enough stress_.

"She, um, just gives… unpleasant detentions. Worse than Filtch's really," _that's not really a lie_, he encouraged himself, "I think she might be taking lessons from him and adding her own twists."

If he was looking to lighten up the mood, he was gravely wrong.

"Oh really now?" it was Dumbledore's turn to seethe, "Well, I will just have to see to it that no one is actually being _hurt_, now wont I, Harry?"

Harry grimaced again for the second time tonight, "It's really not that bad, sir. I mean, it could be a lot worse. It's not like she's-"

He stopped the end of the sentence – _drawing blood_. Because in truth, she was, and he really didn't want to blatantly lie to the Headmaster. But his attempts to cover his tracks were seemingly useless.

"Drawing blood?" the Headmaster finished his sentence.

Harry looked into his eyes, but said nothing, and didn't move. _Maybe he won't notice. Please, please, just drop it! Please!_

Dumbledore shot up, "That-that! …woman! She is to be removed immediately!" Harry had never heard the man shout in rage before, and right now, he was praying he would never have to see it again. "How dare her! This is a school, not Azkaban, not any prison! She is here to protect and teach you children, not torture you!"

The Headmaster started pacing, and when the thought of there being a permanent indent in the stone resulting from his violent feet entered Harry's mind, the man stopped.

"I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't have blown up in your presence," the man groaned and slumped back down on the bed, holding his head in his hands.

"It's alright, sir, you've seen enough of my meltdowns for a lifetime," Harry smiled and the old man chuckled straightening his back, "It's about time I returned the favor."

Dumbledore offered his first real smile to Harry that night, "Thank you, Harry," Harry nodded his head in acceptance.

The older wizard sighed for the umpteenth time of the night, "Harry, I know this is difficult, but you will have to push aside your feelings for the moment," he looked up at the young man, "You will have to tell Severus what you saw."

A fleeting look of horror passed over Harry's face, "But, sir, he'll kill me!"

Dumbledore raised a hand, "No, Harry, he would never. Will he be angry?" the Headmaster shrugged, "Knowing Severus, he will be seething."

Harry groaned and flopped back onto his bed, pulling off his glasses to rub his eyes, "Why, why do I do this to myself."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Honestly Harry, it was my fault. I shouldn't have left it out on my desk. Severus entrusted to my safety, and I failed him. I should have known your curiosity is not to be curved."

Harry sat up and slid his glasses back on, "I'm sorry, Headmaster."

"I know Harry, but you will still have to take your punishment, just like I will take mine."

Harry shot a quizzical look at the man before him, "Punishment? You?"

"Yes. While you might have been earnestly snooping, you would have not found the pensieve or have been landed into this simpering pot if I would have just taken a few moments of time to lock it up with mine. So thus, yes, my punishment, I will not allow you to take the entire downfall for something that could have been prevented," Dumbledore stated matter-of-factly.

Harry smiled at the brave man before him, there would be no way in the seven levels of hell that he would willingly take punishment from the feared Potions Master, "Thank you, sir."

Dumbledore shook his head and gently smiled, "No thanks needed, my boy. Like I said, no one person is at fault in this situation."

****************

And as if on que, the door to the boy's dormitory opened. Both men looked towards the sound of the creak, and in walked Severus Snape; dreading Potion Master, dweller of dungeons, said dungeons located at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the man that is surely going to kill Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, within the next hour.

"Ah, Severus, just the man I wanted to see," the Headmaster rose and motioned for the professor to join them.

The raven haired man quirked an eyebrow, but started over towards the gentleman, "I believe we had a meeting, Headmaster. However, when I reached your office, Phineas Black, informed me that it would be wise to travel to Gryffindor tower," he looked over at Harry, who turned away as a creeping blush started to rise from under his collar. _Could the man look anymore looming? Oh, yes, most definitely… just wait for it_.

"Yes, well Severus, there has been a little…" the Headmaster looked over to the young boy in their company, "…_incident_."

"How predictable," Severus pulled the chair in between the two and took a seat, "I am assuming, that this has something to do with our young Mr. Potter here," he motioned with his hand to where Harry was sitting, "does it not, Albus?"

Dumbledore sat back down on the bed, "Quite right you are, Severus. But I must also confess that he is not solely responsible." Severus' look of confusion did not pass the Headmaster, so he added to clarify, "If I were had done what you asked of me the moment after you left my office, this would have never happened."

Severus' eyes widened, "And what favor, Headmaster, are you referring to?"

Dumbledore chanced a small smile at the professor, "I believe you already know the answer to that, Severus."

If possible, the man paled to the color of death. He abruptly stood and in one leaping step was in front of his student, "You! How dare you?!"

Harry tried to crawl back over his bed, but the man caught him by the collar and dragged him forward, "You're just like your father!" Severus took out his wand and jammed it under Harry's jaw, "Center of attention, spoilt brat, when really you're just a little piece of-"

"Severus!" Dumbledore rested his hand on the young man's shoulder and squeezed firmly, "Let him go, Severus."

He dropped Harry back onto his bed, but kept his eyes locked with the boy's before him.

"Severus, I told you it was not entirely his fault. If I would have put the pensieve in a safe spot-"

The man turned to face the elder wizard, cutting him off, "Then the imbecile would have gone looking for it anyways!"

"Now Severus, how could he have done that, if he had no knowledge of you owning one?" Dumbledore inclined, looking over his spectacles.

Severus knew he was caught, but he would be damned before he would admit to it.

"He will receive his punishment, just like I will mine."

Severus sneered at the Headmaster, "Oh please, Albus."

"No, Severus, I will take responsibility for my actions. Name your terms and consider it done."

The professor eyed the man before him suspiciously, everything had strings with him, everything. But if he's serious…

"I want Mr. Potter expelled, immediately."

"WHAT!?" Harry shot up from his bed, looking in between his two professors, deciding to speak to the Headmaster first, "He can't do that, he can't! Can he?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely, "I'm afraid he can, Harry."

Harry looked at his feet, dropping down onto his mattress. A numbing feeling swirled in the pit of his stomach, and slowly made its way to his limbs. _No… no, anything but this. This is my home, I have nowhere else to do go. Please Merlin, let this all be a dream…_

The Headmaster cleared his throat, "However," Severus narrowed his eyes at the man, "if he is expelled, he will be permitted to stay on the grounds."

Harry's head snapped up and stared at the Headmaster in admiration.

"How is that punishment?" Severus billowed, "The others will still continue to teach him whether he's permitted in class or not!"

"Then I guess that's not a very good punishment, is it professor?" Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eye.

_Blasted fool! He knew what I was going to ask for, he probably had that excuse planned before I even entered the room._

"Fine," the Potion Master ground out between clenched teeth, "Then remove Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger from Hogwart's premises."

Harry searched the Headmaster's face, panicking. _They have nothing to do with this! I haven't, and would _never _tell them!_

"Sir!" Harry's voice cracked as Severus turned to face him, "Sir, they would never spread something like that! They don't even know! And honestly, unless you're planning on telling them," indicating to Severus, "they will _never_ know!"

The professor narrowed his eyes at his student, "And you expect me to believe you, you mindless-"

"I'll make the Unbreakable! Sir, I swear it on my parent's grave!"

Severus almost leapt back at what he heard, Dumbledore's sharp intake of breathe also concluding that not even he was expecting such force from the boy in front of them.

"Harry, do you realize what you are promising?" Dumbledore asked sternly, "That piece of magic is-"

"Binding, I know," Harry looked over to his professor, "But I'll do it, if you don't believe me."

Harry stuck out his arm in offering, but Severus just stepped back, "No, I would never. That piece of magic, it's…" Severus looked over to the Headmaster in pleading to explain to the boy what he was offering.

Thankfully, Dumbledore caught the gesture, "Harry, you realize not only does that spell border along the lines of Dark Magic, but if you break it, you will instantly-"

"Die?"

Severus looked away from the young boy and squeezed his eyes shut. He had seen what happened when an Unbreakable was indeed broken. At least Avada Kedavra was quick and painless. This, no this was something else entirely.

"If you wish then," Dumbledore's voice was void of emotion, and he took a step towards the two and reached for his wand.

"No," both Harry and Dumbledore looked at Severus with a dumbfounded expression on glued to their faces, "I would never ask that of anyone," he looked Harry in the eyes, "Not even you."

Dumbledore let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you Severus, I don't know how I would have been able to sleep at night knowing what I just cast."

The man looked away, but nodded in welcomes.

"Potter, a month's worth of detention. And no Occlumency lessons for the time being," he looked to the Headmaster, daring a rebuttle. However, he just nodded in acceptance, "Headmaster… Goodnight."

The Headmaster's eyes widened, obvious in shock. Once finally in control of his vocal cords, bid goodnight to his professor.

Severus looked towards Harry before leaving, "I'll send an owl with the times of your detention."

Harry bowed his head and nodded, "Yes, sir."

Snape grunted in approval and turned to leave, but as soon as his hand was on the door, Harry spoke up.

"Sir?" the man turned around and glared at him, "I just- I'm sorry…"

Harry hung his head again, and Severus looked over to the Headmaster who visibly sighed for god knows what time this night. He gave a curt nod, and walked out of the room.

****************

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, "See? I told you he wouldn't kill you."

Harry looked up at the older wizard in his company. Dumbledore patted his shoulder and stepped around so he was directly in front of the student.

"He's really not as emotionless or hard as stone as he or anyone else makes him out to be," Dumbledore pulled the abandoned chair closer to Harry's bed and sat.

Harry slumped back onto his mattress, "I knew he wasn't emotionless, I just, well…" Harry sighed and looked out the window.

"I understand my dear boy. He acts as if nothing can penetrate that shield he keeps up. But in truth, it could probably crumble under very few words."

"Or memories."

"Yes, or memories," Dumbledore debated getting up and leaving, but was stopped by the young man.

"Sir, can I ask you a question?" Harry's gaze returned.

"Well I believe you just did, but you may ask as many as you want."

He offered a weak smile before continuing, "If you knew… knew how they all were to him, why didn't you expel them? I mean, no, I wouldn't wish my dad kicked out, but what he did- it would have been fitting."

The old man's heart ached. He knew it had been bad, and he had had several talks with the little Gryffindor group, but in reality, he didn't know it was _that_ bad.

"Honestly, Harry?" the young man nodded, "The truth is, I never knew the most of it. The stigmas that surround the houses now are just the same as they were then. I thought for sure that Severus was just trying to get them kicked out purely out of non-tolerance for anything Gryffindor, like he's always doing to you."

Harry nodded in understanding. He knew the professor had no pure, legitimate reason to kick him out, but damned if that didn't stop him from trying.

"I should have put in an inquiry instead of just letting it go. I always think that maybe, maybe if I would have been there for him then, perhaps he would have never taken the mark-"

"No," Harry interjected, "No, I think he was far too gone by then."

Harry debated going on. He looked up to find the Headmaster's face filled with curiosity.

"I managed to break through his barriers right before break," he continued, looking back down at the floor, "And I saw him as a child, where he was raised, and by whom," Harry's face became contorted, "Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia may not be the nicest people on the block, but they never raised a hand to me."

"Oh," was the only thing the Headmaster could manage to get out.

Harry looked at the old man's face, he honestly never really knew, and it was written on every last line gracing his face.

"I think I'm going to get ready for bed, Headmaster," the man looked up to him, so Harry offered a small smile, "It's been a rather long day."

Dumbledore rose from the chair, "Yes, Harry, it has. Have a good night my boy."

"Goodnight, sir."

The Headmaster nodded his head in farewell and made his way out of the dormitory.

Harry once again flopped back onto his four-poster. _Only my life_, he mused, then snorted. He put his glasses on his stand and then rose to change into pajamas. He sighed as he got back into bed, knowing that while he never had a pleasant night, one without nightmares, but tonight, after what he had just saw, well, he was kind of praying for an angry Dark Lord and a few Cruciatus'. _Anything but him_, he prayed to whatever god was listening,

****************

He fell into a fitful sleep. Dreams of a certain Potion Master being held up for all to see, by a boy with green eyes and lightning bolt scar, his friends pointing and laughing, plagued his every non-wakeful moment.


	3. Chapter 2: Lies, lies, lies

NOTE: I forgot to add in the preface, that Harry didn't get kicked off the Quidditch team =) Also, sorry for the long delay in posting. I've been extremely busy and things don't look to be slowing down for quite a long time.

Oh, and two word corrections from the preface, "Grimmauld's" not "Grimwaulds," and "Occlumency" not "Occlumpsy."

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 2: Lies, Lies, and Lies…

The next morning the young Gryffindor awoke sore, tired, and heavy of heart. _Double potions…_ At least it was the last class of the day. That way, if the professor decided to dismantle his student limb by limb, he could go straight to the infirmary.

"Morning," Ron beamed at him across the way, "Get enough sleep last night? Went to bed while the sun was still out, mate!"

"Yeah, I know," Harry smiled at his long time friend, "I slept alright. You?"

Ron shook his head and snorted, "Harry, how long have you known me? I could sleep through hippogriff stampede."

Harry laughed, knowing it was true, "Yeah, yeah, stupid question."

He swung his feet over and onto the floor, standing up and stretching. His spine popped so many times in succession, it sounded like children running across packing peanuts.

"Great Merlin, Harry!" Ron stared at him in awe, eyes widened, "You shouldn't be making those sounds yet, that should be Dumbledore!"

Harry shook his head, "Sometimes, I wonder if someone hasn't got a permanent glamour on me, 'cause I bloody well feel as old as Dumbledore most of the time anymore."

Harry, seeing Ron's sad smile, quickly gathered his toiletries and vacated the dorm room to take a short shower before breakfast.

"I know mate," Ron said to an empty dormitory after Harry left, "I just wish you didn't."

He sighed and threw off his covers as well. He didn't know how long Harry would take and he was damn well hungry! Throwing on his robes, he flew down to the great hall to join the rest of his year and dorm mates, hoping Harry wouldn't take too long. They had class soon, but Harry really needed to eat, he was looking paler every day. Ron shivered at the comparison that his mind flung at him, _Christ! Harry looking like Snape?! That greasy git is nothing like Harry…_ Shaking off his thoughts, he piled his plate, and dug in.

~*~ *** ~*~

With everything that happened the previous night, the only things that had had access to Harry's mind was first, to persuade Snape from killing him, and then after that ordeal was over, to sort out what had happened, and what would change .

Harry was pretty sure he had the first part figured out, sifting through the memories while scrubbing his scalp, it was just the second part that had him confused… and scared. What would Snape do to him now? Would he just pretend it never happened? _Would probably be for the best_, Harry thought, _for him at least_. He knew he could never go back to hating the man now, not after finally knowing the truth.

But what could he do about it? Just walk up to the man and say, _'Sorry my dad was a pain in the arse to you, how can I make it up?'_ Harry snorted at the thought. It would be a brilliant plan if he wanted to self-issue a death warrant. He really had no idea what to do now.

He shrugged turning off the streaming water, nothing to do but wait and see. _Let Snape take the lead_.

~*~ *** ~*~

As Harry entered the Great Hall, he could feel eyes boring into his back, but didn't need to scan the room to know who they belonged to. He shuffled past the other house tables to his own, taking his usual seat next to Ron.

Harry sighed as he pulled his plate closer and began to shovel a generous helping of eggs and bacon on top. Hermione heard the sound, which pulled her mind away from the History of Magic chapter she was brushing up on before class.

She furrowed her brow at the red head sitting next to her and tilted her head towards Harry. Ron glanced over and then back at the bushy haired girl, shrugging. He mouthed, 'beats me,' and went back to eating. Hermione rolled her eyes, _men, why do I even attempt to bother._

"Hey Harry," she smiled at her friend. He tilted back to see her around Ron's looming body hunched over the table, "Good night's sleep?"

She received a gentle smile from her friend, "All right, you?"

"Perfect!" the girl beamed. _He actually looks better than usual! Oh Merlin, one can hope!_

The two returned to their plates to finish their meal.

Harry inwardly groaned. _God, I hate lying to them! They're my best friends for Christ's sake!_ He stabbed at his eggs before taking another bite. He really didn't want to worry them, especially since this was their O.W.L.'s year, but he was starting to wonder how much more he could handle before cracking. He downed the rest of his pumpkin juice and gathered up his pack, Ron and Hermione following suit, leaving the Great Hall for their first class.

Fred and George quickly caught up with them, the former throwing his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Now listen mate," Fred started.

"We know the toad is out to get you and all-" George intervened.

"But could you try to keep out of trouble today? We've got Quidditch practice tonight!" finished Fred.

"Bugger off, you two!" Ron piped up from behind them, Hermione rolling her eyes and shaking her bushy hair, "If he gets into anything it's just a bunch of bollix! The bloody woman would give him a detention just for breathing if she could!"

"Don't give her any ideas mate," Harry flung over his shoulder.

"Well it's true!"

"Oh honestly, you four," Hermione rushed up pulling Harry out of the twins arms' reach, "_I'll_ make sure he stays out of trouble. And I'll even personally deliver him to the pitch after dinner! Does that sound acceptable?" She turned around to face the other three boys.

They exchanged a look and Ron shrugged, "If you say so, 'Mione."

The three younger than resumed the walk towards their respected classroom.

"You know, we could always Stupefy him and stick him in broom closet," George said once the trio rounded the corner.

Fred snickered, "George, I do love having you as a twin."

"Well, who else could put up with your antics?"

They looked at each other, grinning ear to ear, and then said in unison, "Mum."

~*~ *** ~*~

The three entered the classroom and took their seat near the back of the classroom. Hermione had argued that she wanted to sit closer so she could catch everything Professor Binns said, but the other two had promptly disagreed, "No _way_, 'Mione. I couldn't get any sleep up there!" Ron had debated with her the first day of class. "Oh, _honestly_, you two," she had retorted back, "that's what our dormitory is for."

Sometimes she really did wish she had another girl in their group, or at least if one of them would take an interest in class once in a while. _Besides for Defense_, she thought dryly, snorting to herself. _They can't even take an interest in _that_ class this year! Blasted toad…_

"Good morning everyone!" Professor Binns floated into the classroom and over everyone's head, up to the blackboard. "Today we will continue our study about the Goblin Rebellions of Britain in the 1600's. Please all turn to page 376 so we can begin."

With a wave of his hand, the notes appeared on the blackboard as he jumped straight into the lecture. Hermione was dragging out her quill and paper when she heard Ron fake snore, and promptly elbowed him in the ribs, earning snickers from most of the Gryffindors and a few Hufflepuffs. Ron scowled at her.

Harry tried to pay attention to what the Professor was saying, but he just couldn't seem to concentrate. His mind kept wondering towards potions, and what ungodly consequences he would have to suffer at Snape's hands. A flash of bottled poison, then Neville's exploding cauldron, to being given to the Slytherins as their new 'play-thing.' Then a voice shook him from his reverie.

"Huh?"

"Shh! Harry, you're supposed to be taking notes, not drawing!" Hermione rushed the whispers close to his ear. When she pulled back, Harry could see her annoyed look, finely etched across her face. Only Hermione could make not taking notes seem like a life-and-death situation.

He quickly muttered a sorry, "Just dazed off a little." Hermione gave him a little smile of understanding, and then quickly went back to her own notes.

Harry looked down at his and raised an eyebrow. Somehow, he had managed to doodle a potion bottle, presumably filled with poison, leaking onto a stunned Malfoy who had just been on the receiving end of Neville's blown up cauldron.

He couldn't repress the smile pushing the ends of his lips upward. _Oh, well, that would be nice._ Dean noticed Harry's sudden change in demeanor and leaned over to see what all the commotion was about.

Dean started snickering into his robes, which caught the trio's attention, "Merlin Harry! I didn't know you could draw!" Harry blushed a bit, "Bloody brilliant too," he took the drawing from Harry's hand to get a better look, "You should turn this in to Trelawney. Tell her you had a psychotic fit, and drew this."

He looked up with a devilish grin, Ron snorted and started to chuckle.

"He will not!" Hermione blurted out, the other three stared at her. Blushing a bit, she treaded on, "Look Harry, it _is_ a great drawing. I'm glad you've found something that you like and can really lose yourself in, but you can't pass it off as _'seeing,'_ as the bat puts it, into the future. And you shouldn't be doing it during class either!"

Harry shook his head, "I wasn't planning on it, 'Mione. The picture just kind of… happened." He gave her a small smile, which she easily returned, looking relieved.

"No what's this?"

Dean made a little _eep_! sound as the paper was taken from his hands. Professor Binns looked at the paper and back at the little group of Gryffindors several times before finally speaking.

"Now I must say," he started out, "and from a group of Gryffindors! I am thoroughly surprised." The group all paled a little, hanging their heads and looking at their laps, "I always thought the Hufflepuffs were the artistic ones!" he let lose a deep laughter.

All the heads in the class snapped up in unison, and Ron being the first one to recover, blurted out, "_What? _"

"You heard me Mr. Weasley!" Professor Binns said, still chuckling, "It's nice to see some of the House talents spreading throughout! Ten points to Gryffindor for the one who drew this!"

He laid the picture back down on the table in front of Dean. A few heads looked at him questioningly, and a few Hufflepuffs proudly wearing a smile, to which he quickly shook his head and mouthed, _'Not me!'_ Deciding that they weren't going to be getting an answer any time soon, they all went back to their notes.

Once all eyes were off of him, he quickly, but discretely, slipped the piece of parchment back to Harry, "Blimey Harry," Dean let out a breath no one knew he was holding, "you know that's going to be the talk of the school by lunch, right?"

Harry scrunched up his face and, by no means gently, let his head fall onto his open book and groaned into the pages.

"Harry!" Hermione admonished the boy, "You've fallen off your broom enough to have permanent brain damage, you don't need books helping too!"

"Not now 'Mione!" Ron scoffed at the young witch, "Harry's got enough stuff set makin' him different, he doesn't need anymore! Let him bash his brains out against a book if he wants to!"

Harry knew his red headed friend was only trying to be helpful, but he really just wished he could be left alone, by everyone, for at least a few days (preferably weeks).

"Thanks Ron," he half-way smiled at his friend, and then turned to Hermione, "It's alright Hermione, I'll be fine."

"All right," Hermione gave him a weak smile, "I just worry about you, you know."

Ron snorted, "Trust me, 'Mione, we know."

She turned around and glared at Ron, but then shook her head and went back to her notes, trying to catch up with the professor.

~*~ *** ~*~

Defense went alright, at least in Harry's opinion. He stayed mostly silent except for when asked a question. Even then, he only gave short and to-the-point answers, the ones he was expected to give. Umbridge looked even more perturbed when the class ended than when it began, much to the delight of her students. If there was anything that made the Slytherins happier than an irritated Harry, was an irate Umbridge (who, mind you, couldn't do a thing about it).

Well, most Slytherins anyway. Malfoy and his motley crew all threw Harry a vicious glare as they made their way out of the room. Harry was going to just blatantly ignore them, until Malfoy decided to knock all of his supplies off his desk. Ron looked murderous, but Hermione kept him back.

Umbridge cleared her throat, getting the six's attention, "That will be twenty points from Gryffindor for rude manners Mr. Potter. Now apologize to Mr. Malfoy."

Her smile was sickenly sweet, one that could give children nightmares long into their adult lives. Harry wanted nothing more than to curse her into the next decade, but instead returned his own oh-too-sweet smile.

"Of course Professor Umbridge," he turned to Malfoy and his gang, still smiling, "I'm so sorry Mr. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. I do hope you forgive my rude manners and clumsiness."

Malfoy was too stunned to reply, so he just nodded and walked out of the room. Harry gathered the rest of his things and the trio followed suit of the previous three, leaving a certain toad within moments of imploding.

As soon as they rounded the corner close to the Great Hall, Ron let lose his built up laughter, even Hermione let out a few laughs.

"God Harry!" Ron said through choked laughter, "you could have gotten a detention for oozing that much sarcasm at the toad!"

Hermione finally calming her giggles, "He's right Harry, you going from yelling at her for her transparent… _incorrectness_, to being sweeter than sugar is too obvious!"

"I know, I'll curb it from now on," he said smiling at his friends, "but it was worth it, just this once."

The other two both nodded in agreement, a few lose chuckles still escaping them. Not a moments later, black billowing robes came rushing by them, pulling the trio out of their enjoyable daze. Harry barely caught the man's gaze, but it looked thunderous. _Merlin he couldn't think… we were laughing, but… oh gods, please don't let him think I told them._

"Harry," his head snapped to the girl beside him, "You okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine, nothing," he put on a false smile for his friends, "Just got a little distracted."

Ron bunched up his nose, "Don't think about _him_, that'll just put a downer on all of us for the rest of the day. We already have class, _double_ potions at that, with him this afternoon."

"I know, sorry."

"It's okay, Harry," Hermione reassured him, "But I do wonder what has him in such a foul mood."

_Oh, I could take a guess right about now._

"Somebody probably misplaced the stick he puts up his arse every day before class."

_Thunk!_

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione got the attention of at least a dozen students lingering in the halls, and the majority of the students at the edge of the dining hall when her Defense book came in contact with Ron's head.

"OW!" the red head was rubbing the side of his head, his ear now an even darker shade of red than his hair, "What the bloody hell was that for?!"

"_Language_, Mister Weasley," Snape appeared by the entrance of the hall, "And what, Miss Granger, could have prompted you to take such actions against this young man?"

Hermione's cheeks turned a blazing plum color, "Well, um, Professor," she started, not daring to meet his gaze, "Ron thought it would be _funny_," she turned her gaze to the red head, "to insult a member of the faculty in a very _lewd _manner."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad," Ron groaned, still rubbing his ear.

"Would you like me to repeat it aloud to Professor Snape then?" Hermione suggested. Ron visibly paled and his eyes widened, shaking his head. He looked over to Snape, but then immediately turned his head down. Harry had told him a bit of what his lessons with Snape where about, and there was no way in hell he was going to let that greasy git near his mind if he had any say in it.

"Well then," Snape called everyone's attention back to himself, "you should probably consider yourself lucky right now, Mr. Weasley. From what I hear about Miss Granger's efforts in Charms, you should be grateful the only thing you will be receiving is a couple hours of a headache for insulting someone she respects."

Ron was looking at the Potion's Master as if he was about to jump him, but decided better against it. Snape just smirked at the second youngest of the Weasley clan.

"And don't even think about going to Madam Pomphrey for a headache or pain reliever potion, are we clear?"

The red head nodded.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Yes, _sir_," Ron said through clenched teeth.

"Good. Now then, five points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, for striking another student," turning his head back to the young girl. She hung her head but nodded and repeated Ron's acceptance, "And another five, to Gryffindor."

She snapped her head up to look at the Potion Master before her, jaw unhinged. Several others around the group were looking just as stunned.

Snape smirked, "For perfect aim."

He turned on his heels and reentered the Great Hall.

"Well," Luna said, approaching the group that was still in a light daze, "You didn't actually gain points, but at least you didn't lose any either."

She gave Hermione an encouraging smile and then turned to follow most of the others, who had finally recovered themselves, into the Great Hall as well.

"Well, she does have a point," Ron said, getting the other two's attention, "Maybe Harry's rubbing off on him a bit." He grinned at the raven haired boy.

Harry's new smile immediately slipped and he looked down at the stone floor, "Don't count on that one."

"Why? What happened?"

"Not here Hermione," he said looking back to his friends, "Come on, I'll tell you during lunch."

_Well, a little of it anyways._

~*~ *** ~*~

Lunch went by most calmly, for which Harry was grateful. The stunt that Hermione pulled, with Ron's assistance of course, had overridden the picture incident of Professor Binns class. The murmurs though, were still loud enough to muffle the conversation the Gryffindor Trio had.

Harry had summed up the previous night's events by saying that he had violated Professor Snape's personal things and the Headmaster had caught him. Hermione had admonished him profusely, but Ron only kept asking what he had discovered. Hermione had asked Harry how he would have felt if Professor Snape had invaded his privacy and he had to hold his tongue at saying he has been doing that since the beginning of the school year, twice a week, but he understand her point and told her so. He also told them that his punishment was month's worth of detention and no Occlumency for a month either.

"What?!" Hermione had exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Ron chimed in, "What the bloody hell does he think, giving you that many detentions."

"Ronald, that was not what I was referring to!" Hermione gave him a heated look that instantly had his mouth firmly shut. She turned back to Harry, "I was talking about the Occlumency lessons, you need those! I understand that what you did violated not only school rules, but his trust, but—," Hermione groaned, shutting her eyes and rubbing her temples.

"Look, it's not like it's a big deal, 'Mione," Ron chanced talking again, hoping there weren't any books close by, "Snape isn't actually teaching Harry how to block people. They've been at this for over six months! The only thing he's learned is how to deal with throbbing headaches."

"I knew how to handle those before he taught me anything," Harry added quickly before Hermione could let lose her sharp tongue on Ron.

This seemed to have ended the conversation for the three, the other two being reminded of Voldemort and what Harry was constantly having to put up with on an almost daily basis. They finished their meals in silence, listening to the mindless chatter amongst the tables before gathering their things to head across the grounds to Herbology.

* * *

Right, so this chapter is NOT done, but like I said, I have been busy. It probably won't be updated again (cept maybe to finish this chapter) til about end of June. I'm sorry for those of you who were looking forward to the story, but I promise, I will be back as soon as I can!


End file.
